Je suis un Vampire
by Yasei No
Summary: Il y a 16 ans une famille a était attaquer et tuer par des Vampires il reste qu'un petit garçon de à peine une semaine . A l'école il vit un véritable enfers, il vit seul accompagné de sa souffrance et de sa tristesse. Mais une personne veut apprendre à le connaitre, cette personne est une fille. Que vas-t-il leur arriver? Vont-ils être amis ?
1. Chapitre 1: Frère et Soeur

**Titre:** Je suis un Vampire.

 **Auteur:** Yasei No.

 **Chapitre 1:** Frère et Sœur.

 **Déclaration:** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Genre:** Yaoi.

 **Note:** M

 **Note de l'Auteur:** Une petite précision sur mon style d'écriture, je n'aime absolument pas mettre des: "machin dit" ; "propose à ... tout en ...". Mais quant deux ou plusieurs personnes disent ou font la même chose je met cette petite précision. Voilà bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Frère et Sœur.**

Il y a 16 ans une famille fut attaquée et tué. Il reste un petit garçon d'une semaine. Il est allé vivre avec un ami à son père, Iruka. Mais quand l'enfant eu 10 ans cet ami le laissa seul. A l'école la rumeur circule qu'il est maudit, aucune personne ne peux rester avec lui. Aujourd'hui il est devant l'école sur une balançoire, les parents parlent sur son petit dos:

\- Tu as vu c'est lui l'enfant maudit.  
\- Oui, c'est l'enfant Vampire ! Il parer qu'il est le fils de deux Vampires !  
\- Non, je ne pense pas ses parents était Humains.  
\- Attend peut-être qu'il a était adopter par ces personnes.  
\- Oui peut-être. Chute il nous entend.

Le garçon hais c'est personne qui parle de lui comme la peste. Il cour chez lui. Il passe le reste du temps chez lui et le lendemain matin, il est allé à l'école. Dans la classe tout le monde parle avec ses amies alors que lui reste seul dans un coin. Le soir arrive vite, ils sortent de la classe et comme d'habitude les parents parlent de lui. Mais pour une fois quelqu'un prend sa défense :

\- Mais arrêter de parler de lui comme ça ce n'est pas de sa faute ! fit une petite fille blonde.

Le père intervient, lui prend le bras et lui dit d'arrêter:

\- Ino ça suffit, ne prend pas sa défense. s'explique Inoichi Yamanaka.  
\- Papa j'en ai marre qu'on parle de lui comme ça.  
\- Allé vient on rentre.  
\- Non, soit vous arrêter soit je l'embrasse !

Tout les parents discutent et finissent par donner une réponse:

\- Nous arrêtons.  
\- Super, je vais lui dire !  
\- Reste loin de lui.  
\- Papa !  
\- Vas-y.

Ino cour vers le jeune homme:

\- Bonjour Naruto.

Oui cet enfant est Naruto Uzumaki:

\- Bonjour Ino.  
\- Tu sais que la tristesse que tu as ne te va pas ? Tu es plus mignon avec un sourire.

Naruto lève la tête et vois un jolie sourire sur le visage d'Ino. Il fut surpris sur ces paroles :

\- Tu crois ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Tu es gentille, merci.

Il sourit, un air triste, mais il sourit quand même. Ino fut surpris comme les adultes, elle le prend dans ses bras et Naruto pleur de joie. Mais Inoichi intervient encore, il sépare sa fille de Naruto et la gifle:

\- Tu viens de ...  
\- J'ai dit non Ino !  
\- Tu viens de me giflé !

Inoichi vient de sent rendre compte:

\- Je ...  
\- Trop tard !

Elle embrasse ce pauvre Naruto, qui ne comprend pas. Elle se sépare de lui et par en courant. Inoichi pour la première fois de sa vie parle à Naruto:

\- Naruto, prend soin d'Ino, s'il te plaît. Prend la chez toi, pour ces affaires quelqu'un vient demain. Dit lui que je l'aime.  
\- Pourquoi elle ne reste pas chez vous ?  
\- Je ne peux pas, tu comprends Naruto ?  
\- D'accort je prends soin d'elle.  
\- Merci ...

Il part, Naruto cour pour rattraper Ino. Elle pleur tout en marchant. Il la prend dans se bras, elle est surprise et se retourne pour se blottir contre lui:

\- Arrête de pleuré.  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
\- Oui, c'est quoi ?  
\- Ton père ... ma demandé que tu viennes vivre avec moi. Tu veux bien vivre avec moi ?  
\- Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Bien-sûr que je viens. Mais pour mes affaires ?  
\- T'es affaires arrives demain. Et aussi il t'aime.

Elle pleure encore plus:

\- Sèche t'es larmes elles te vont pas.

Ino se décolle et le regarde dans les yeux:

\- C'est vrais ?  
\- Oui, suit moi on rentre.  
\- Oui !

Ils marchent direction chez Naruto, qui repense au baisé plusieurs minutes avant:

\- Dit moi Ino ?

Ils s'arrêtent:

\- Oui ?  
\- C'est à propos du... Baiser ?

Elle devient toute rouge :

\- Euh ... Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que tu m'as embrassé par amour ?  
\- Euh ... je ne sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça.  
\- OK, mais si tu es amoureuse de moi il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important.  
\- D'accort.  
\- Bon ... enfaite, j'ai encore quelque petit doute, mais je crois que je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes.

Elle fut clouée sur place, elle a le cœur déchiré:

\- Oui ... disons que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi et que mon cœur c'est brisé.  
\- Désolé ...  
\- Je vais faire avec, je pourrai te donné des conseils pour les garçons.  
\- Oui ...  
\- J'ai remarqué il y a longtemps que tout les deux on se ressemble.  
\- Oui. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.  
\- Je peux devenir ta grande sœur ?

Naruto lui offre un énorme sourire:

\- OK, nee-san!

Elle lui saute dessus:

\- Kawai!

Naruto essaye de se libéré mais n'y arrive pas:

\- Nee-san ! Nee-san lâche-moi ! Ino !

Elle le lâche et lui dit d'un air déçu:

\- T'était plus mignon avant.  
\- Boude pas, on y vas ?  
\- Oui.

Ils rentrent chez eux maintenant. Ils rangent les affaires de Naruto et fond de la place pour celle d'Ino, ils s'amusent comme des enfants de leurs âges. Ils finissent très tard, ils mangent des ramens et Ino râle pour avoir un vrais repas. Mais finie par mangé quelque uns avec un peux de recule. Puis râle toujours pour que Naruto lui laisse son lit et au finale ils dorment tout les deux.

Le lendemain matin on sonne à la porte, Naruto se lève et laisse dormir Ino, qui a pleuré toute la nuit. Il ouvre, vois les affaires de sa sœur. Les hommes part et le jeune blond met les affaires à l'intérieur. Il fait trop de bruit et réveille Ino, qui l'aide avec moins d'amusement. Il voit les yeux rouges de sa grande sœur, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une bouille triste. Quelque heure plus tard ils ont presque fini, dans le couloir il y a un lit, Ino saute de joie.

Ils ont finis d'installé tout à la fin de la journée. Ils ont tout mit, vêtement, meubles, truc de filles ... La fin de la journée se passe bien. Et Ino dort enfin dans son propre lit.

Suite


	2. Chapitre 2: Une journée normal au lycée

**Titre:** Je suis un Vampire.

 **Auteur:** Yasei No.

 **Chapitre 2:** Une journée normal au lycée.

 **Déclaration:** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Genre:** Yaoi.

 **Note:** M

* * *

 **Une journée normal au lycée.**

Après l'action d'Ino beaucoup d'enfants se sont donnés pour courage allé parlé à Naruto, qui est de plus en plus heureux d'avoir des amies. Il remercie chaque jour Ino d'être prêt de lui. Mais aujourd'hui ils ont 16 ans tout les deux, et ils rentrent au lycée en seconde. Le réveille sonne, une jeune fille blonde tape dessus, elle s'assoie sur son lit avec les cheveux en bataille et un air de zombie sur le visage. A coté d'elle, un bruit affreux, le ronflement de son frère. Elle se lève, prend l'oreiller à terre et le claque sur la tête de l'endormit mais comme cela ne suffit pas, elle appuis dessus pour l'étouffer. Le garçon blond se lève comme une flèche et balance l'oreiller de l'autre coté de la pièce. Il regarde à coté de lui, un regard tueur ce lis sur son visage:

\- Debout baka.  
\- Hmm ... Méchante ...  
\- Je sais.  
\- Dodo ...  
\- Bon, je vais prendre ma douche. Réveille-toi !  
\- Hmm ...

Il s'affale sur son lit, Ino se dirige vers la salle de bain. Quelque minutes après, elle revient, mais Naruto s'est rendormit, Ino le réveille comme tout à l'heure, il fini par se lever. La blonde prépare à manger pendant que le " Baka " prend sa douche. Après tout ça il revient dans la cuisine le déjeuné est prêt. Il est habillé avec l'uniforme du lycée qui sont composés : une chemise blanche et d'un jean noir pour les garçons, pour les filles c'est d'un chemisier blanc avec une jupe noir, la veste de l'école est bleu marine avec l'emblème du lycée. Ils s'installent pour mangés tranquillement:

\- Mange doucement tu vas t'étouffer.  
\- Mais non.  
\- Je vais te croire ?!  
\- Oui.

Le jeune homme blond s'étouffe bien :

\- Je suis la meilleure !  
\- Tais- toi ...

Elle rit et attend que son frère finisse pour débarrasser la table et partir pour le lycée. Dix minuit plus tard ils arrivent devant, un petit groupe les attend devant les grilles. Les deux jeunes sourient et s'approchent d'eux rapidement:

\- YO !  
\- Salut Kiba.  
\- Vous avez trainé ou quoi ?  
\- C'est un baka qui ne s'est pas réveillé.  
\- Ouais, je vois.  
\- C'est Shikamaru qui dort tout le temps, même en ce moment!  
\- Même pas ... vrai ...

Shikamaru s'écroule par terre:

\- Ouais.  
\- On peut peut-être y aller ?  
\- Kiba tu le prends !  
\- Pourquoi moi ?  
\- Parce que c'est comme ça.  
\- Gaara donne moi un coup de main.  
\- C'est chiant …

Ils le trainent dans la cour, tout le monde les regardent. Ce petit groupe ce contre fiche de ce que pensent les autres, pour eux Naruto est un type sympas, marrant, drôle et tout plein d'autres qualités.

Ils arrivent devant une grande affiche où ce trouve tout les noms des élèves. Ils sautent de joie parce qu'ils sont dans la même classe, ils se dirigent vers la salle 1-C. Ils se mettent au dernier rang.

Naruto se met a coté de la fenêtre, Ino est sur la même table (ce sont des tables de deux), sur le rang suivant il y a Tenten, une fille aux cheveux châtains, les yeux marron, intelligente, douce et gentille. A coté d'elle c'est Shikamaru Nara, un mec avec les cheveux châtains et une coupe d'ananas, les yeux marron, il s'endort tout le temps en même temps, il est plus intelligent que les autres, il n'a donc pas vraiment besoin de suivre les cours. Puis sur le dernier rang il y a Kiba Inuzuka, les cheveux châtain en bataille, les yeux marron mais ces pupilles sont les même qu'un chien, il a aussi deux triangles rouges sur chaque joues, marrant, gaffeur, le double de Naruto. Et enfin Gaara Du Désert, les cheveux rouges, les yeux bleus pastelle avec un large trais noir autour des yeux et un tatouage sur le coté gauche de son front, calme, sérieux, ne sourit presque pas.

De plus en plus de monde arrive, ils discutent tous ce qui fait un bruit monstre dans la petite classe. Shikamaru, qui dormait tranquillement fut réveiller par tout ces gens qu'il déteste. Tenten discute avec Ino, il regarde ses autres aimes, Naruto regarde par la fenêtre et les deux autres mecs qui se font chier:

\- Vous vous faites chier aussi ?  
\- Ouais, j'ai hâte que le prof arrive.  
\- Tu ne préfères pas voir une jeune femme de 20 ans débarquer avec une mini-jupe et petit chemisier ?  
\- Oui, mais au lieu de la classe ça serrai ma chambre.  
\- Arrête de rêvé, ça n'arrivera pas.

La porte de la classe s'ouvre doucement. Une jeune femme brune, aux longs cheveux soyeux, s'approche du bureau et regarde la classe avec des yeux rouges magnifique. Kiba commence a bavé:

\- Bonjour. Je suis Yûhi Kureinai, votre professeur de mathématique.  
\- Tu disais Shikamaru ?  
\- Ouais, c'est bon ...  
\- OH boudes pas mon chou !  
\- Ta gueule et écoutes.  
\- Tiens c'est nouveau tu écoutes en cours ?  
\- Oui ...  
\- Depuis quand ?  
\- Depuis que je suis là.

Kiba qui affichait un sourire, tourne la tête vers la personne qui possède cette belle voix. Il devient tout blanc à la vue de sa sensei:

\- Vous avez quelque chose à faire partager à la classe ?

Elle a un sourire diabolique sur le visage:

\- Rien de bien passionnant.  
\- Bien !

Elle repart vers son bureau. Kiba chuchote quelque chose à Shikamaru, qui voulais exploser de rire:

\- Rigole bien! Fais attention à toi!  
\- Couché le toutou à sa maîtresse avec la queue entre les jambes bien-sûr !  
\- Moi j'en ai une au moins.

La voix de kureinai-sensei s'élève dans la pièce et les garçons arrêtent de se chamailler:

\- Bon, venons en à l'appelle. (Je vous mets bien la liste des prénoms):  
\- Du Désert Gaara.  
\- Inuzuka Kiba.  
\- Nara Shikamaru.  
\- Tenten  
\- Uzumaki Naruto.  
\- Yamanaka Ino. (La liste est courte, oui, mais ils sont une trentaine dans la classe.)  
Tout le monde est là on va pouvoir commencer.

Tout le monde proteste:

\- Déjà on vient juste de rentré.

\- Comme je ne suis pas votre professeur principal, qui n'est pas là aujourd'hui, j'ai rien à vous faire faire sauf du travaille. Prenez tous une feuille, stylo et notez.

Ils s'activent tous. Au bout d'une demi-heure Shikamaru s'écroule, Tenten essaye de le réveillé mais en vain. Les autres suivent le cours sans plus. Une autre demi-heure passe, Kureinai-sensei leur donne des exercices jusqu'à la pose. Le Nara ne s'est pas réveillé la professeur sait qu'il est très intelligent pour son âge donc elle le laisse dormir. C'est un peu plus tard que la sonnerie retenti, les élèves soupirent de soulagement. Shikamaru est réveillé par Kiba cette fois qui lâche un dictionnaire " Larousse " sur sa table. Il se réveille en sursaut. Une fois dehors les deux garçons se coursent et les autres assoient sur un banc. Naruto, lui y est complètement affalé et regarde le ciel presque gris, puis il sent un regard sur lui. Il tourne la tête essaye de voir qui les espionne mais personne. Ino le regarde gesticuler:

\- Naruto ça ne va pas ?  
\- Hein ? Si, si ça va ...  
\- Sur ? T'es tout pâle.  
\- Oui, juste ... rien un petit coup de froid. Ne t'en fais pas nee-san.

Il n'a pas perdu l'habitude de l'appelé comme ça. Elle sourit et le prend gentiment dans ses bras. Naruto se laisse faire, respire le parfum vanille de la blonde. Tenten se tourne vers eux:

\- Si vous n'étiez pas frère et sœur on vous prendrait pour un couple.

Ino rougit violemment, Naruto se laisse aller de plus en plus. Kiba a gagné, il s'approche et commence à taquiné la blonde:

\- Naruto se laisse aller, même un peu trop.  
\- Qu ... quoi ?

Elle regarde son frère qui dort presque sur sa poitrine, elle rougit encore plus:

\- Dire qu'avant tu étais une vrai planche à pain, ça c'est beaucoup mieux!

Ino n'est pas rouge de gène mais rouge de colère. Elle repousse Naruto qui prend ses jambes à son coup avec le sourire, Ino le poursuit en hurlant dans toute la cour:

\- Je vais te tuer NARUTO !  
\- Je t'aime aussi nee-san.

Les autres restes sur le banc a les regardés courir partout, Tenten est amusé, Kiba se marre, Shikamaru proteste que c'est épuisant et Gaara fait des dessins dans la terre. La sonnerie retenti dans tout le bâtiment pour déclaré la fin de la pose. Deux blonds cours jusqu'à la classe, les autres suivent tranquillement. Naruto fut le premier assis, Ino le frappe une fois qu'elle la rejoint. Les autres arrivent, Tenten calme Ino du mieux qu'elle peut et fini par s'assoir. Deux minutes après la porte s'ouvre d'un seul coup, un homme masqué que sur le bas du visage avec un cache sue l'œil gauche apparu dans la classe, les cheveux gris pas en ordre. Un air lasse sur le visage enfin de se qu'on pouvait en déduire:

\- Salut, je suis votre professeur de Français, appeler moi Kakashi. On dirai que tout le mon est là mais je vais quand même faire l'appelle.

Il dit tout les noms, mais un seul nom l'interpela:

\- Uzumaki Naruto?  
\- Ou ... Oui, c'est moi.  
\- Ah, j'ai donc l'honneur de t'avoir dans ma classe.

Naruto est surpris, ne comprend pas:

\- On en parlera plus tard.  
\- OK …

Il le laisse perplexe. Kakashi commence son cour, Naruto suit mais avec plain de questions en tête. Ses amis et sa sœur se demande « Pourquoi ? ». Le petit groupe ne comprend pas ce qu'a dit Kakashi. Il continu le cours pendant deux heures, puis midi arrive. Le professeur de Français part juste avant que Naruto ne l'appelle. La petit bande se dirigent vers la cantine, ils discutent plus qu'ils ne mangent. Les filles parlent entre elles de produits de beautés et de certains garçons qu'elles ont déjà repérés. Les garçons eux, il n'y a que Kiba et Naruto qui parlent, Gaara mange tranquillement, Shikamaru joue avec sa nourriture comme un enfant. Une véritable agitation ! Les gens autour d'eux les évitent comme de la peste, des regards méprisant sur eux, plein de dégoûts. Pour la petite bande ça a était très dure pour que leurs parents acceptes Naruto. Le père de Ino, Inoichi Yamanaka, n'est pas resté longtemps dans les environ après le départ de sa fille, il n'a pas pu voir les changements par rapport a l'enfant maudit. Ino s'est renfermé sur elle même pendant quelque temps, Naruto la soutenue tout au long de cet période. Les jeunes ont finis de mangés, ils se dirigent vers leurs classes pour le cour suivant. Quelque minute plus tard dans les couloirs il y a un bruit monstre, puis brusquement quelque chose de vert arrive devant tout le monde. Un homme avec une combinaison verte, des cheveux noir et de gros sourcils noir :

\- Salut la jeunesse, je suis Gai Maito votre professeur de sport .

Il fait différente pose quand il parle :

\- Oh putain!  
\- Non merci pas pour moi.  
\- Pourquoi on n'a pas un mec sexy comme prof de sport. Font Tenten et Ino en désespoir.  
\- Ah les pauvres filles.  
\- Je reste sur le banc.  
\- Il y en a deux qui se décourage, deux filles en manquent de beau gosse. Naruto ça te dit de leurs montrés qu'on est des mecs ?  
\- Ouais ... _"Oh mon Dieu"_  
\- Parfait !  
\- Tous au gymnase !  
\- Sensei, on n'a pas de survêtements.  
\- C'est pas un souci, venez avec moi !  
\- Je le sens mal mais très mal !  
\- J'en ai des frisons.  
\- Pas besoin de vos affaires venez comme ça ! Dépêchons !

Ils font ce qu'il dit et partent pour le gymnase. Une fois arrivé, ils admirent la pièce, grande, simple, avec plein de matériel de sport. Gai cherche quelque chose dans son placard et leurs montrent un survêtement pareil que le sien. Toutes les filles tombent dans les pommes, les mecs sont pas chaud pour mettre « ça » :

\- Bon prenez votre taille et partez dans les vestiaires. Les filles a droite et les garçons a gauche.  
\- C'est cool ça !  
\- Pervers ...  
\- C'est toi qui dis ça ?

Gaara ne réplique pas et vas chercher sa tenue. Les autres en font autant. Une fois changé, ils sont tous de retour dans la salle, les filles pleurent et les garçons sont tous surexcités :

\- Bon, pour les filles c'est gymnastique.  
\- Cool !  
\- Et pour les garçons c'est lutte.  
\- OUAIS !

Ils préparent tous le matériel. Les filles sont libres de faire ce qu'elles veulent. Les garçons font des rounds. Bien-sûr les filles les regardent à plusieurs reprises. Gai se dirigent vers Naruto pour lui parlé :

\- Naruto j'aimerais te parler.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu vas affronté Kiba, Gaara et Shikamaru s'il se décide a se réveiller.  
\- Pas de souci.  
\- C'est pour ne pas causer des problèmes avec les autres tu comprends ?  
\- Oui merci sensei.  
\- Met toi dans un coin avec les autres et faites ce que vous voulez.  
\- Cool, merci.

Il lui offre un sourire et cours jusqu'à ses amis. Il leurs racontent et se déplace. En même temps, ils ont mit Shikamaru endormi sur un tatami pour le prendre avec eux. Les filles s'amusent, Tenten et Ino regarde Naruto et les autres se déplacés, elles rient en voyant Shikamaru. Elles regardent Kiba défié Naruto. Elles ont les yeux qui brillent à force de regarder les visages en sueur de c'est deux là. Le cours dur 3 heures d'affilée, Gai les laisses se changés et les emmènes a leurs classe où ils remballent toutes leurs affaires et sortent du bâtiment. A un mètre de la grille d'entrer Naruto sent un regard sur lui. Il se retourne, regarde dans tout les sens, il ne voit personne :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- J'ai l'impression qu'on nous regarde.  
\- Tu dois rêver, les autres sont partis.  
\- OK ...  
\- Rentrons nous aussi.  
\- J'arrive nee-san.  
\- T'en fait as tout vas bien.  
\- Ouais ...

Ils dépassent la grille de quelque mètre jusqu'à qu'ils se fassent attaqués. Ino se fait immobilisé, Naruto se défend comme il peut mais il sombre dans le noir :

\- Naruto!

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entend. Ino de son coté pleure en essayant de se débattre :

\- Vous l'avez tué, bande de monstre !  
\- Mais non, il est juste assommé.  
\- Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! Relâchez-moi !  
\- Ho que non belle demoiselle !  
\- Hein ?

Ino panique, puis on lui met un mouchoir devant le nez et elle tombe dans les pommes. Ils les portent jusqu'à leur voiture et partent avec eux. Entre temps ils les attaches et leurs piques portables, portefeuilles, etc. Puis ils arrivent à destination, ils laissent les affaires des jeunes dans la voiture. Ils les jettent dans une pièce noir et referme derrière.

Suite


	3. Chapitre 3: Souffrances et Serpents

**Titre:** Je suis un Vampire.

 **Auteur:** Yasei No.

 **Chapitre 3:** Souffrances, Supplices et Serpents. (Le vrais titre du chapitre)

 **Déclaration:** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Genre:** Yaoi.

 **Note:** M

 **Note de l'Auteur:** Ce chapitre n'est pas drôle, c'est tout le contraire ! Le titre du chapitre veut tout dire, je suis sérieuse ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! Même si c'est soft pour moi (et certaines personnes je pense) je préfère prévenir. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Souffrances, Supplices et Serpents.**

(POV Naruto)

Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? J'ai froid. Je suis où ? Tout ce bouscule dans ma tête. En parlant de ma tête, j'ai un affreux mal de crane. Hein ? Mais attend, on a était attaqué ! Ino ! J'ai ouvert les yeux mais je ne vois rien il fait noir :

\- Nee-san !

Rien, non, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait d'elle ? Hmm, mes épaules me tirent. Je bouge et j'entends ... des chaînes ? Je suis attaché à un mur ! Bande de pervers. En plus comme j'ai froid je suppose que je suis nu. Ouais, ils ont du ce rincé l'œil. Et là l'horreur et s'il avait touché à Ino ? Merde :

\- INO ! Répond moi !

Toujours rien :

\- Bande de pervers ! Détachez-moi !

J'entends quelque chose, encore des chaînes ?:

\- Ino ?  
\- Hm ... J'ai froid.

Les enculés ! Ils vont me le payé :

\- Ino, écoute on a était enlevé, est-ce ...

Je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase puisqu'un grincement se fait entendre. Puis soudain une putain de lumière blanche aveuglante. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais tout est flou. Ça pique les yeux. J'entends un rire sadique et horrible. Putain il se fout de notre gueule :

\- On ... on est où ?  
\- Chez moi.

Il parle comme un serpent. Je cligne des yeux. Ah c'est un peux mieux. Ino t'es où ? En face de moi, mais elle ... elle est nue. Les enflures ! Je regarde l'auteur de notre enlèvement, il a les cheveux longs noirs, la peau très blanche, des yeux de serpent avec un maquillage violet autour de ses yeux. La salle est blanche, juste une petite table au fond de la salle. Ino peut enfin voir normalement puisqu'elle ne cligne plus des paupières, elle me regarde et tourne la tête. Je me regarde, j'ai un serpent enroulé à ma jambes gauche putain de bordel de merde :

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquai ?  
\- Tu vas vite comprendre.  
\- Quoi ?

L'homme serpent se dirige vers Ino, un serpent sort de la manche de ce type et glisse sur le corps d'Ino :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?  
\- Profite.

Le petit serpent entre en elle et ne bouge pas. Je tourne la tête, j'entends ma sœur crié. Des larmes coules sur mon visage, j'ai le cœur qui ce déchire :

\- Merde ...

Je peu rien faire, je suis impuissant. Putain. Des pas ce rapproche de moi. Je tourne le regard vers lui, celui qui a sali ma sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans sa main ? Une seringue :

\- Pitié, je déteste ça !  
\- Et après tu vas aimer.  
\- No ...

Trop tard, il a joué aux fléchettes avec mes fesses. Je sent le produit qu'il m'a injecté, c'est quoi ?:

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
\- Tu verras bien ...  
\- Je veux une réponse.

Il part vers son meuble. J'ai chaud, une chaleur m'envahit. J'aime bien ça réchauffe. Mon regard se pose sur Ino, qui a toujours ce truc en elle. Tien il s'est enroulé à sa jambe :

\- Je ... ne ...

Tien, pourquoi j'ai une voix de guimauve ? J'ai de plus en plus chaud. Mon regard devient flou encore une fois, j'en ai marre, euh ... minutes papillon, un truc ne va pas ... je bande ! Il ma drogué :

\- Vous m'avez drogué ?

Putain, je parle comme une fille. Il va me le payer. Il vient vers moi :

\- Ce serpent à ta jambe c'est un cadeau de ma part.

Il prend la tête du serpent :

\- Regarde la taille de sa bouche, a ton avis c'est pour mettre quoi a l'intérieur ?  
\- N'y pense ... même pas ... Ahh ...

Il l'a fait, le serpent a gobé mon membre (Non, il n'est pas castré). Putain, je sens un petit truc entré dans le trou de ma verge. Il ne veut pas que je jouisse. J'avoue ce n'est pas déplaisant. Ino me regarde je le sens. Je t'en supplie tourne le regard, je baisse la tête. Je n'ai plus de forces. A l'aide ! Le serpent enfonce encore sa langue. Je ne peux pas me retenir de gémir. Quelque chose de froid l'intérieur de mes cuises. C'est le sadique, pervers, sadomasochiste qui me touche. Il a un autre reptile dans les mains. Non, pitié pas ça, il l'enroule autour de ma jambe droite. Il s'en va. Ouf, non pas «ouf» il entre dans un endroit encore jamais profané. Je cri de douleur, ce n'est pas vrais ma première fois c'est avec un truc comme ça, c'est sans doute ce que c'est dit nee-san. Il avance encore putain ça fait mal, ironie, je suis gay. Mais la première fois ça fait toujours mal, non ? L'envi monte en moi ... Ino ... Qu'est-ce qui ce passe pour elle ? J'essaye de bien voir, l'homme se rapproche d'elle, encore et toujours avec un autre serpe ... non, pas ça ! :

\- Arrêtez !

Yes, j'ai réussit a cri ! Il se retourne vers moi. Mais fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui entre :

\- Monsieur Orochimaru.

Orochimaru lui répond d'un ton énervé :

\- Je ne veux pas être dérangé.  
\- Oui mais c'est important.  
\- Raconte.  
\- On nous attaque !

Faut que je l'ouvre :

\- A l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! Au secoure ! Pitiez !  
\- La ferme ! Toi vas y.  
\- Euh ... OK

Il y retourne, Orochimaru se dirige vers moi et les serpents me font vivre un véritable supplice. Il sourit sadiquement puis se dirige vers Ino :

\- Non, tout sauf ça ... Arrêtez !

Au même moment une explosion retenti. De la fumé partout, puis en une seconde plus rien, des gens sont là. Je suis sauvé ? Ino ne regarde pas elle doit être inconsciente. Euh, moi même je dois dire que tout se passe à une vitesse incroyable. J'en ai mal au crane. Ils sont à peu peut-être six personnes. Un truc vient vers moi, vers ma tête, je la bouge légèrement. Et c'est un katana ... avec des éclaires ? Quelque chose me fait de l'ombre. Je regarde mieux, un mec ... super beau. Il me sourit et repart se battre avec son katana. Ça bouge trop vite, ma tête tourne ...

Suite


	4. Chapitre 4: Sauvé ?

**Titre:** Je suis un Vampire.

 **Auteur:** Yasei No.

 **Chapitre 4:** Sauvé ?

 **Déclaration:** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Genre:** Yaoi.

 **Note:** M.

 **Note de l'autre:** Je suis désolé de ne pas publier souvent, mon emploi du temps m'en empêche beaucoup. Je vous remercie de toujours suivre ma fiction.

Petites questions. Répondez franchement !

Arrivez-vous facilement à comprendre les dialogues ?

Je dois préciser qui parle et qui fait quoi pour que se soit plus claire ?

Merci de répondre FRANCHEMENT à mes questions, bonne lecture, à bientôt.

* * *

 **Sauvé ?**

(POV Normal)

Un moment passe avant qu'Orochimaru ne tombe par terre sans vie. Le petit groupe reprend son souffle, jusqu'à que quelqu'un fait une bonne remarque:

\- Ce n'est pas tout mais on fait quoi de ces deux là ?  
\- On les emmène ...  
\- Mais Sasuke on est venu en moto.

Sasuke a un air glacial sur son visage, il fait comprendre que quoi qu'ils disent, ils les emmènent:

\- OK, je les détache. Tu m'aide Sai ?  
\- Sans problème Neji.

Neji un garçon intelligent et la personne la plus proche de Sasuke. Sai lui ne ressent rien, il n'a aucune pitié. Une fois les deux corps a terre, Sasuke s'approche d'eux avec les autres:

\- Sakura, tu peux les examinés ?  
\- Oui, sans problème.

Le bonbon rose voilà son surnom à cause de ses cheveux. Elle examine les deux corps, une lueur verte pomme apparu sous ses mains, sur la peau des corps:

\- Rien de grave. Enfin juste les serpents.  
\- C'est possible de les enlevés ?  
\- Oui, mais il y a des risques de saignement.  
\- Vos mieux les emmènes et les soignés au château.  
\- Oui, bonne idée Neji.  
\- J'ai vu leurs voiture dans le garage peux être la prendre.  
\- Elle n'est pas bête la violette.  
\- Tais-toi.

Hinata est très timide. Mais son cousin Neji la défend dans tout les moments:

\- Merci Hinata.

Elle rougie. Puis Sasuke donne les ordres suivantes:

\- Neji et Sai, vous, vous allez mettre ma moto plus la tienne Neji, sur le toit. Ensuite les filles vous portez la blonde dans le coffre. Moi je me charge du blondinet. Neji tu conduis et les autres je compte sur vous pour arrivez avant nous.  
\- Hai!

Ils s'exécutent tous, Sai et Neji fonce. Les filles portent doucement Ino. Tandis que Sasuke prend Naruto dans ses bras comme une petite princesse. Le blond gémit de douleur a quelque reprise. Sasuke est arrivé à la voiture avant les filles, il dépose Naruto a l'intérieur, puis il remarque des sacs de lycéen. Les deux garçons ont fini de préparé les motos. Sasuke fouille dans les sacs et trouve deux cartes d'identité. Il les montre aux autres, les filles enfin dépose doucement Ino et regarde la carte:

\- Uzumaki!? Ça me dit quelque chose, mais quoi ?  
\- Temari a raison. Ça me dit aussi quelque chose.

Temari est une fille réfléchi et observatrice. Sasuke tend l'autre carte:

\- Ino ... Yamanaka.  
\- Tu craque Sai?  
\- Qu'est-ce ...  
\- Regarde il rougit c'est mignon.

Le pauvre Sai en voit de tous les couleurs. Les filles s'amusent. Sasuke soupire, il range les affaires:

\- Allez ça suffit, on y va.

Neji se met à la place du conducteur, Sasuke avec Ino et Naruto. Temari, Sakura, Hinata et Sai sont sur leurs motos. Ils partent vers le "Château". Sasuke regarde attentivement les deux endormies. Mais reste sur le blond, il le dévisage. Des gémissements sortent de leurs bouches, des cris presque:

\- Plus vite.  
\- OK, OK.

Malgré sa vitesse, ils mettent une demi-heure a arrivés. Ils ouvrent les portes de la voiture. Sasuke descend:

\- Temari met les affaires dans mon bureau. Hinata, Sakura suivez moi. Neji, Sai en cas de problème vous savez quoi faire. Je prends Naruto, vous prenez Ino.

Sai porte Ino, les autres le regardent le sourire aux lèvres. Ils se dirigent vers la chambre de Sasuke, puisque c'est la seule chambre qui a un grand lit. Ils les déposent doucement. Sasuke et Sai s'écartent pour que Sakura y regarde de plus prés:

\- Pour Ino rien de grave. Mais pour Naruto c'est délicat.  
\- Occupe-toi d'Ino.  
\- D'accort. Sai tiens la.

Il lui retire doucement de serpent. Quelque goute glisse sur le lit de Sasuke. Qui sent ses dents poussés. Neji garde un œil sur lui. Puis Sakura passe à Naruto, qui s'agite:

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour qu'il se réveille. Sai emmène la fille dans ta chambre. Sasuke ça va aller?  
\- ... ouais

C'était un petit oui. Sai part avec Ino, Temari revient mais repart quant Sakura lui demande d'apporté des serviettes. Un petit bruit les attires:

\- Hmm ...  
\- Merde.  
\- Distrait-le.  
\- Laisse, faut juste lui retirer.  
\- Oui ...  
\- OK, sortez, Neji je compte sur toi.  
\- Sans problème.

Ils ferment la porte et laisse Naruto et Sasuke ensemble. Le blond ouvre difficilement les yeux, Sasuke s'est approcher du visage d'ange:

\- Où suis-je ?  
\- En sécurité.

Naruto panique, mais eu mal au bassin. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve. Tout était vrais:

\- Ma sœur ... Ino ?  
\- Sœur ?  
\- Oui, elle est où ?  
\- Calme-toi elle vas bien. Elle est dans une autre pièce.  
\- Je veux la voir !

Sasuke se met en face de lui:

\- Ça ne va pas être possible.

Naruto revu le beau visage devant lui. Une peau blanche, de magnifique yeux noir, des lèvres lisses :

\- Pourquoi ? Qui vous êtes ?  
\- Je te soigne et c'est seulement après que je répondrai à t'es questions.  
\- O ... OK.

Le blond se rallonge confortablement. Sasuke se dirige vers les serpents, il enlève tout d'abord celui de droite. Il le déroule de la jambe, le brun essaye de le retiré doucement mais le blond cri de douleur:

\- Détend-toi.  
\- Hmm.

Sasuke introduit deux doigts, Naruto cri de plus en plus. Une fois que Sasuke a atteint son but, il transperce la gorge du reptile avec ses même doigts. Naruto cri de surprise, le brun le retire doucement:

\- Neji !  
\- Oui.  
\- Débarrasse-moi de ça.  
\- Entendu.

Il le prend et referme la porte:

\- Prêt pour la suite ?  
\- Euh ...  
\- Ça va aller le plus dur est passé.  
\- OK.

Le brun se met entre les jambes du blond, il ouvre la gueule de l'animal à deux mains puis le fait reculé doucement. Il remarque que la langue du serpent s'est introduite dans un petit trou. Naruto sert les dents, une fois bien retiré quelque goute de sang perle sur le sexe de Naruto. Mais Sasuke sent sa gorge sèche, Neji le sent, rentre dans la chambre et tien Sasuke prêt de lui. Le serpent a la tête complètement écrasé. Sakura et Hinata ainsi que Temari qui vient d'arriver. Neji fait sortir Sasuke. Naruto ne comprend rien. Il sent son corps se soulevé:

\- Euh ... je peux avoir des explications ?

Toutes les filles se regardent, alors qu'elles essayent d'estompés l'hémorragie de Naruto:

\- C'est dur a expliqué. Allonge-toi, laisse nous faire.

C'est ce qu'il fait:

\- Les filles vous pouvez poser votre main sur mon épaule.  
\- Oui.

Naruto ne comprend pas, puis il se sent de plus en plus soulagé. La douleur disparue, sauf quelque chose qui reste dresser. Naruto est gêné:

\- Ça par contre je m'en charge.  
\- Ça va faire mal.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, puisque la langue du serpent était bien enfoncer. Donc logiquement, oui, tu vas avoir mal.

Les propos de Sakura terrifie le blond:

\- Ça va vite passer. On te laisse.  
\- Merci ... Euh ...  
\- Sakura.  
\- Hinata.  
\- Temari.  
\- Merci, moi c'est ...  
\- Naruto, on sait on a vu ta carte plus celle de ta copine.  
\- C'est ma sœur.  
\- Tâche de dormir.

Elles ferment la porte derrière elles. Et se dirigent vers la chambre de Sai. Sasuke se calme dans son bureau avec Neji. Naruto se laisse aller sur une serviette blanche qu'il avait prit.

Suite


	5. Chapitre 5: Vampires, petite discussion

**Titre:** Je suis un Vampire.

 **Auteur:** Yasei No.

 **Chapitre 2:** Une journée normal au lycée.

 **Déclaration:** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Genre:** Yaoi.

 **Note:** M

* * *

 **Vampires, petite discussion.**

(P.O.V. Sasuke)

Son sang a une bonne odeur. Heureusement que Neji m'a retenu sinon je l'aurai certainement vidé. Oui, nous somme tous des Vampires. Certain savent se contrôler et d'autres pas. Je suis le seul qui ne peut pas.

Pourquoi ?

Pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis un descendant d'une grande famille de Vampires: Les Uchiwa.

Pourquoi je suis le dernier ?

Hmm. Et bien parce que les Humains on exterminé ma race. Mais j'ai découvert que ma famille avait fait plusieurs crimes odieux. Moi j'ai réussis à m'enfuir. Et comme je me sentais seul, bah j'ai transformé des Humains en Vampires: la première – et oui c'est une fille – fut Sakura Haruno, je l'ai transformé à l'age de 12 ans, ensuite Hinata Hyûga a 13 ans, puis Neji quelque jours plus tard. Ce fut le tour de Temeri Sabaku No à l'age de 16 ans, Sai fut mon dernier à 17 ans. Mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils sont avec moi. Ça fait 101 ans. Et oui on est ensemble depuis tout ce temps.

Incroyable! Bon, Neji se tient devant la porte de mon bureau et moi je me dirige vers les affaires des jeunes lycéens. Mais un bruit vient à mes oreilles, je fouille et fini par trouvé le portable du blond:

\- Ah enfin qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça fait deux jours que Ino et toi vous êtes absents. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Allô, t'es toujours là ?

Je lui réponds:

\- A qui est-je l'honneur ?  
\- Kiba ... Vous n'êtes pas Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui ?

Oh il tient au petit blond:

\- On peut dire que je lui ai sauvé la vie. Avec une blonde.  
\- Quoi ? Ino aussi ?! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
\- Rien de passionnant.

Je raccroche sans même attendre une réponse. Neji me regarde perplexe:

\- Un ami à Naruto.  
\- Tu es calme ?  
\- Oui.

Il m'ouvre la porte, l'odeur du sang règne toujours. Mes yeux deviennent rouges. Neji me prend le bras:

\- Ouvre toutes les fenêtres.  
\- Très bien.

Il s'active avec les autres. Au fur et à mesure cette odeur disparu:

\- Ça va mieux ?  
\- Il est où ?

Elle sait très bien de qui je parle:

\- Dans ta chambre.  
\- Merci.

Je passe mon chemin et me dirige vers ma chambre, j'ouvre la porte, l'odeur est plus intense:

\- Neji!

Il s'approche de moi hésitant:

\- Je t'avais dit de tout ouvrir !  
\- Désolé j'avais oublié cette pièce.  
\- Tu as oublié ? Nettoie ma chambre je ne veux pas cette odeur chez moi !

Je pète un câble contre Neji qui encaisse. D'ailleurs il a toujours encaissé, il est incroyable. Il a ouvert toutes les fenêtres, Naruto est lavé. Ça c'est du Sakura, je reste immobile. Une minute après tout a disparut:

\- C'est mieux comme ça, merci.  
\- De rien, je te laisse.  
\- Hmm ...

Il sort et me laisse tranquille avec le beau blond. Il a une serviette sous les fesses pour ne pas imbiber mon lit de sang. Et une autre sur ses hanches pour cacher son sexe relativement plat.

Dommage.

Je m'allonge à coté de lui. Je le regarde dormir, j'avoue, il est beau. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un ange de mes propres yeux.

J'adore !

Il grimace parfois et fait des bruits trop mignons avec sa bouche. Je me rapproche un peu plus, je sens sa chaleur, son odeur.

D'où vient-il ?

En plus il est jeune et encore innocent.

Pourquoi m'attire-t-il comme ça ?

Tien il ouvre les yeux, qui sont d'un bleu magnifique. Il regarde le plafond puis autour de lui, c'est là, qu'il me remarque. Il est effrayé.

Pourquoi ?

Sans doute, ai-je encore mes yeux rouges. Possible. Il continu à me fixer. Bon je dois dire un truc:

\- Ça va mieux ?

Minable...

\- J ... je suis où ?  
\- Chez moi en sécurité.  
\- A ... ah ...

Il doit se poser des tonnes de questions:

\- Tu as quel age ?  
\- 16 ans.

Il a peur de moi...:

\- Détend toi je ne vais pas te mangé.  
\- Hm ...

Quel con je fais:

\- Et vous, qui vous êtes ?  
\- Euh ... Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai ... 18 ans.

Je me rajeuni:

\- Vous pouvez me dire ce qui c'est passer ?  
\- A quel sujet ?  
\- Ce qui c'est passé avec cet ... Orochimaru ?  
\- Hm ... je vois. Il fessait des expériences sur des corps humains et après il les tues.  
\- Dans ce cas merci, merci de m'avoir sauvé ma sœur et moi.  
\- De rien, mes amis voulaient te laisser là-bas.  
\- Ah ... Ino, elle est où ?  
\- Dans une autre pièce avec l'un des miens.  
\- Elle va bien ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Merci.

Il soupire de soulagement:

\- Tu viens d'où ?  
\- Euh ... j'habite dans un village bien tranquille.  
\- Tu es lycéen ?  
\- Oui. Quel jour on est ?  
\- Samedi.  
\- Merde, les cours.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.  
\- Hm.

Je commence à fatiguer, je n'ai pas dormit depuis deux nuit. Je pense que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de dormir avec Naruto:

\- Dis Naruto ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'aimerais dormir, ça te gène si je reste ?  
\- Non, c'est ta chambre.  
\- Profits-en aussi pour te reposé.  
\- D'accord.

Et c'est comme ça que je me couche à coté de lui et que je ne mets pas longtemps à m'endormir avec lui

Suite


	6. Chapitre 6: Enquêtes

**Titre:** Je suis un Vampire.

 **Auteur:** Yasei No.

 **Chapitre 2:** Une journée normal au lycée.

 **Déclaration:** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Genre:** Yaoi.

 **Note:** M

* * *

 **Enquêtes, chaleur humaine, future peur.**

(P.O.V Normal)

Le jeune blond se réveille petit à petit, il a du mal à ouvrir les yeux, une fois qu'il est habitué a la luminosité de la chambre, la pièce n'étant pas très éclairé, le soleil doit être entrain de se lever, il se met a observer tout ce qui ce trouve autour de lui, étant sur le dos il lui suffit juste de tourner la tête , émerveillé de voir qu'il est dans une chambre digne d'un Prince.

Puis soudain un grognement ce fait entendre. Naruto tourne la tête vers ... un dos !? La personne à coté de lui est tournée, il ne voit que son dos. Il se souvient que c'est son sauveur, il sourit à cette pensé, au froncement de ses sourcils on peut deviner qu'il essaye de se souvenir de son nom : _" hm ... Sasu ... Sasuke ... Uchiwa"_ ! Il sourit encore plus. Mais ledit Sasuke se retourne vers lui toujours endormit:

-Il est beau quand il dort.

Le blond est surprit quand il voit les lèvres rosés du brun s'étirer en un sourire charmeur. Le brun ouvre doucement ses yeux noirs charbon. Naruto se sent gêné et ses joues se colorent de rouge, Sasuke, lui, est amusé par la réaction du blond. Il s'étire pour mieux se réveiller puis retourne son attention vers le blondinet:

\- Bien dormis ?  
\- Oui ...  
\- J'en suis ravit ! Merci pour le compliment.

Le rouge sur les joues de Naruto s'accentue à une vitesse phénoménale. Oui, il trouve Sasuke super attirant mais entre eux il n'y aura rien du tout puisqu'ils ne sont que des connaissances. Le blondinet observe un peu plus son sauveur, il est resté habillé pour dormir. Il porte une chemise large et un pantalon moulant. Il remonte vers son visage de porcelaine et tombe dans les lacs de charbon mais il ne reste pas longtemps dedans il se remet pour regarder le plafond:

\- Plus autant mal ?  
\- Non, ça va merci.  
-De rien, tu veux quelque chose à manger ?  
-Oui avec plaisir !  
-Je reviens.

Il se lève et Naruto le regarde partir. Une fois seul, il essaye de se lever mais ça le lance. Il abandonne l'idée, encore une minute et Sasuke revient avec un plateau repas. Il le pose à coté sur la table de nuit:

-Tu peux t'asseoir ?  
\- Non, désolé.  
\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je vais t'aider.  
\- Merci.

Il met ses mains sous les bras du blond et le soulève:

\- Si ça te gène pas tu peux garder la serviette sous tes fesses.  
\- Non.

Il la replace correctement avec un peu de mal. Sasuke donne le plateau repas à Naruto, quand il est près à mangé, les deux garçons entendent de l'agitation. Sasuke ouvre grand sa porte et cri:

\- Il se passe ...

Quelqu'un le percute, Sasuke n'a pas bougé, il regarde la personne à terre:

\- Ino?

Naruto bouge dans tout les sens pour voir sa sœur:

\- Nee-San ?!  
\- Na ... NARUTO!

Elle passe à coté de Sasuke en pleure, le brun ne comprend rien. Ino est sur le lit dans les bras de Naruto, qui trente seconde plus tôt a mit le plateau en sécurité. Sasuke ne comprend toujours rien à la situation, on occupe son lit et sa chambre:

\- Je peux avoir des explications ?  
\- Je suis entrée dans la chambre de Sai et ils dormaient donc je les ai laissé et après j'ai entendu crier c'est là, qu'elle est sorti en trombe et s'est ruée ici.  
\- Sai, tu lui as fait quoi ?  
\- Absolument rien.  
\- Sur ?  
\- Sur !  
\- OK.

Il se rapproche d'Ino, qui pleure toujours. Il remarque qu'elle a de magnifique cheveux blond:

\- Ino ...  
\- Sasuke, elle est fatigué laisse la, vu ce qu'on a vécu tu peux comprendre.  
\- Oui.

Il se recule doucement, Naruto regarde les autres, il les tues du regard:

\- C'est qui ce Sai ?

Sai s'avance lui même:

\- C'est moi.

Il n'a aucune expression sur le visage. Naruto le foudroie du regard:

\- Tu touche encore une fois à ma sœur tu es mort !

Les autres sont surprit, un Humain défit un Vampire immortel. Comique ! Sasuke a un sourire ravageur, les autres le connait mais pas les deux jeunes:

\- Sortez on les laisse.

Ils exécutent son ordre, Naruto ne mange pas et dort avec sa sœur dans les bras. Pendant ce temps dans le salon, Sasuke est sur un fauteuil et les autres sur les canapés. Le brun se pose mille et une questions. Le reste on peur de sa réaction. Il se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche:

\- Dès qu'ils iront mieux on les renvois chez eux.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Des Humains n'ont rien à faire ici.  
\- Oui, déjà ça, mais après le Uzumaki me dis quelque chose.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas enquêter sur eux ?  
\- C'est ce que tu as en tête Sasuke ? De les laissés partir, les surveiller et enquêter sur eux ?  
\- Oui, bien vu. Sai tu vas t'occuper de les surveiller le jour et chacun notre tour pour la nuit, qui ne sera pas amusante.  
\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit cramer au soleil ?  
\- Froussard !  
\- Tu me cherche le pétard ?

Temari se met en colère, un vent extrêmement fort est dans la pièce, des objets volent:

\- Temari ce n'est pas le moment.

Elle se calme, un silence s'impose:

\- J'ai une idée.  
\- Développe.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas entrer dans leur lycée ?  
\- Comme ça on pourra les surveiller à n'importe quel moment de la journée ! Trop géniale Hinata !  
\- Merci.  
\- Déjà pourquoi enquêter sur eux ?  
\- Ça te parait pas un peu bizarre que Orochimaru les est choisi eux et pas d'autres personnes ? Même si ça avait été d'autres gens j'aurais quant même fait cette démarche. C'est juste pour garantir notre sécurité.  
\- Je te ferais remarquer qu'on est à plus de cent kilomètre de la ville, on habite dans un palace avec rien autour, on est les seul ici.  
\- Il n'a pas tord !  
\- Comme l'a dit Temari tout à l'heure " l'Uzumaki " me titille l'oreille.  
\- Je ne suis pas la seule, ça va.  
\- On fait ça ?  
\- Oui, mais Sai tu reste caché.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- T'es pas habitué aux Humains, t'es trop jeune.  
\- Encore et toujours là même réplique.  
\- Et en plus tu pourras regarder partout si on ne nous suit pas.  
\- Ouais, valable comme motif.  
\- Bien, Neji tu te charge des papiers d'inscription avec Sakura.  
\- ... OK ...

Sasuke se lève et se dirige vers sa chambre:

\- Ah au faite.

Tout le monde se retourne:

\- On se tait pour se qu'on vient de dire. Et les autres allés enquêter dans les bouquins dans la veille bibliothèque !  
\- OK.

Ils disparaissent. Une fois bien arrivé, il s'avance vers son lit, là où les deux blonds dorment toujours. Il décide de les réveillé d'abord le blond:

\- Debout!

Personne ne réagit. Il le secoue un peux, le blond ouvre enfin les yeux pour les entré dans deux profondes abysses:

\- Ça va mieux ?

Naruto rougis:

\- Oui beaucoup mieux merci.  
\- Finalement tu n'as pas mangé.  
\- Non, désolé.  
\- Tu veux prendre une douche ou autre chose ?  
\- Peut-être me douche mais ton nom c'est bien Sasuke ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Merci.

Il commence à pleurer. Sasuke ne sais pas trop quoi faire:

\- Euh ... Et puis merde.

Il le prend dans ses bras, Naruto s'accroche à son haut. Le brun le sert encore plus fort, il s'assoit sur son lit et Naruto se colle encore plus. Sasuke le met sur ses genoux et peu enfin le sert encore plus fort contre lui. Naruto dégage une chaleur agréable pour le Vampire. Une odeur envoutante, une peau douce et chaude ... Le Vampire craque, il se fait envouté par cet Humain. Sasuke ne veut pas le croire. Il sent qu'il se calme. Il lui relève la tête et tombe sur un visage trop mignon. Les yeux encore plus intense, des joues roses et une bouille trop mignonne:

\- Ça va mieux ?  
\- Désolé, on se connait ... à peine que tu me sauve la vie et me console ... Désolé dès qu'on ira mieux nous partirons.  
\- Tu ne gènes pas.  
\- Quoi ?

Sasuke se rend compte de se qu'il vient de dire, il écarquille légèrement les yeux et ses joues son un peu roses:

 _\- "Tu déraille mon pauvre ..."_

Puis on toc à la porte, c'est Sakura qui entre avec un gobelet dans la main:

\- Je ... dérange ?  
\- Non ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- C'est pour la boisson que ... tu as commandé !

Sasuke ne comprend pas tout de suite, donc Sakura s'avance et comprend enfin grâce à l'odeur du gobelet:

\- Ha oui merci. Hm ... Naruto t'avais pas envie d'une douche ?  
\- Si si ...

Naruto trouve le comportement de Sasuke bizarre:

\- Tu peux marcher ?  
\- Je vais essayer.

Il se détache de Sasuke et se lève. Mais retombe de suite:

\- Aie !  
\- Ça va ?

Il se lève pour le soulève et l'emmène à la salle de bain:

\- T'es pas obligé de faire ça.  
\- Tu ne peux pas marcher c'est rien de te porté tu es léger !

Naruto rougis, une fois dans la salle de bain, le blond constat qu'il y a qu'une douche rien d'autre du genre " baignoire " :

\- T'aime pas les bains ?  
\- Je préfère les douches froides.  
\- Ha ...  
\- Si je te laisse, ça ira ?  
\- Je pense oui. Merci.  
\- Arrête de me remercier.  
\- Hm.

Il dépose le blond à terre, il tien à peux prêt sur ses jambes. Sasuke part et fonce sur son gobelet. Il le dévore:

\- Comment tu vas faire avec lui ?  
\- Comment ça ? De quoi tu parle ?  
\- Tu t'attache à lui ! Ça ce voit !  
\- Je ne vais rien faire puisqu'il va partir.  
\- Oui, mais je te signal que la semaine prochaine on rentre dans leurs lycée.  
\- Ne parle pas de ça ici !  
\- Désolé.

Sasuke se met contre un mur et Sakura s'en vas. Il attend tranquillement en sirotant son gobelet. Il entend l'eau coulé, puis juste à coté des bruits. Ino se réveille, Sasuke ni fait pas attention, trop concentré sur ses pensés. Ino tousse doucement pour qu'il la remarque enfin. Il tourne le regard, elle a juste une chemise noir sur elle. Une des siennes qui était à terre, Naruto a dû lui passé pour qu'elle soit couverte:

\- Enfin réveillé.  
\- Hm ...  
\- Je ne vais pas te mangé. _"Quoi que c'est possible"_  
\- Il est où Naruto ?  
\- Il prend une douche. Je te conseil d'en prendre une aussi puisque cette chemise est à moi et qu'elle traine par terre depuis un moment.  
\- C'est dégoutant.

Sasuke ricane un peu:

\- Je sais. Je t'amène une amie pour t'aider.

Il part sans entendre une réponse d'Ino. Une fois dans la salle, il demande à Sakura de le suivre et à Neji de remplir son gobelet. La rosé et le brun entre, Naruto sort de la salle de bain au même moment, il se tien au mur pour marché. Sasuke a un petit sourire à cette petite vue. Ils se dirigent tout les deux, l'un vers un blond et l'autre vers une blonde. Sakura l'emmène dans la salle de bain pendant que Sasuke et Naruto reste tout les deux:

\- Tu veux peut-être des habits propres ?  
\- Ça serrait cool.  
\- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

Naruto s'assoie sur le lit, aillant un peu mal mais supportable. Sasuke s'approche de lui et tend les habits. Il le laisse s'habiller pendant que lui prend les serviettes et vas les brûlés dehors. Quand il revient dans sa chambre il voit Naruto debout qui touche à tout et regarde partout comme un petit enfant. Il s'appuie dans l'encadrement de la porte, il a un petit sourire amusé. Naruto se retourne vers lui et rougis fortement. Sasuke allé se rapprocher du blond quand Neji apparut à coté de lui avec sa boisson. L'Hyûga parti, Sasuke englouti son truc tout en s'avançant vers Naruto:

\- Ma chambre te plais ?  
\- Elle est intéressante, j'aime bien.  
\- Hm.  
\- Je peux goûter ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Ça !

Il lui montre du doigt sa boisson:

\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Ce n'est pas pour toi c'est tout.  
\- J'ai soif !

Au même moment Sasuke a des pensés pas très net:

\- Je te fais visité si tu veux.  
\- Pourquoi pas ça m'occuperais.  
\- Bien.

Ils sortent de la chambre suivit des filles, qui vont dans la chambre de Sakura. Ils font le tour de la maison, Naruto est impressionné de la splendeur de cette maison:

\- Wow, t'es un gosse de riche enfaite.  
 _\- "J'ai eu un peu d'aide en 118 ans d'existence et même mes parents m'ont tout laissé mais j'ai rien gardé, j'ai tout vendu. Donc oui je peux me payé ce genre de chose !"_. Ouais ... mais bon ce n'est pas intéressant.  
\- Tu vis avec t'es amies ou il y a t'es parents aussi ?

Sasuke répond froidement:

\- Ils sont morts.  
\- Désolé ...  
\- Pas grave. On est arrivé dans la cuisine tu veux un truc à manger ?  
\- Ouais j'ai trop faim !

Il sourit d'une blancheur incroyable, Sasuke fouille dans les placards ... rien. Dans le frigo c'est pire, c'est un don du sang. Sasuke n'a rien pour les Humains ce qui lui a donné ce matin c'est tout ce qui lui resté. Il se retourne vers lui:

\- Enfaite j'ai rien.  
\- Vous ne mangez rien ?

Sasuke ne sait pas trop quoi répondre:

\- On n'a pas fait le plein depuis longtemps. _"Très longtemps même"_  
\- Il y a pas de super marché quelque part ?  
\- Non, il n'y a rien autour.  
\- Sérieux ?

Il court dehors, déjà il ouvre grand les rideaux, Sasuke est ébloui et brûlé à la main. Naruto est dehors le soleil frappe encore. Il est devant une immense piscine. Il en croix pas ses yeux, il tombe à genoux. Les autres arrivent comme les rideaux sont ouverts au max, il n'y a qu'Ino qui s'approche. Les autres sont loin des rayons du soleil:

\- Wow l'immense piscine ! On se baigne ?

Elle se retourne d'un coup vers les autres un peu terrifier, Sasuke cache sa main brûlé:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Rien, allé vous baignez vous deux nous on reste ici.

Neji et Sakura se rapproche de Sasuke:

\- Il faut qu'ils rentrent.  
\- Neji a raison. Donne-moi ta main.

Le brun lui tend, il se sent un peu mieux mais faut que la brûlure disparaisse:

\- Ce soir ils s'en vont.  
\- On ne peut pas tenir faut qu'on chasse vraiment.  
\- Elle a raison. Si tu veux les surveillés au grand jour il faut prendre des forces.  
\- Si ils restent on ne pourra rien faire.  
\- J'ai pigé. Allez préparer les motos on part dans quelque heures.  
\- Hai.

Sai y vas aussi, les filles restent avec Sasuke, qui a la main complètement guérit:

\- Vous pouvez rentrer s'il vous plaît le soleil me donne mal à la tête.  
\- Oui comme tu voudras.

Ils rentrent gentiment et ferme les rideaux. Ils vont s'installer au salon, Sasuke prend son aire sérieux:

\- Je voulais te demander Naruto ... ?  
\- Oui ...  
\- Il y a un de t'es ami que t'as appelé ...  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Un certain Kiba ...  
\- C'est mon meilleur ami.  
\- Mais aussi je me suis permit de regardé qu'aucun appelle n'est venu de t'es parents. Ils s'en foutent de toi ou un truc comme ça ?  
\- Arrête, parle pas d'un sujet que tu ne connais pas. Ino est ma seule famille.  
\- C'est bizarre ...  
\- La ferme !

Ce fut un choque pour Ino de le voir se mettre en colère pour ça :

\- Calme toi.  
\- Non, on ne parle pas de mes parents comme ça !  
\- Désolé mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment frère et sœur. Puis c'est bizarre t'es absent depuis un certain temps et t'es parents sont pas inquiet. C'est louche.  
\- Mes parents sont morts donc la ferme ! Toi tu assume moi non !  
 _\- "Merde quel con je fais"_ Déso ...  
\- Trop tard !

Il part on ne sait où, Ino reste là sans bougé, l'aire triste:

\- On ne voulait pas ..., s'adresse Hinata avec une pointe de tristesse.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, Ino la rassure avec un joli sourire.  
\- Tu peux nous expliqué comme ça des gens vont pas encore foirer ! Temari jette un regard tueur à Sasuke.

Le brun la tua du regard:

\- Je sais juste qu'on raconte que ses parents sont morts à cause des Vampires. Perso je n'y crois pas. Ils ont disparut depuis longtemps. Naruto a été insulté et bafoué de tout le village parce qu'ils croyaient et croient toujours, qu'il est l'un d'entre eux.

Tout le monde reste sur le cul, Temari réfléchie a vive allure:

\- Excuse moi mais ça c'est passé quand ?  
\- Il y a peux prêt 16 ans, répond Ino un peu perplexe.  
\- Merci.

Elle se lève et s'en va. Les autres restent dans le salon:

\- Sinon on vous ramène se soir chez vous.  
\- Merci beaucoup mais peux être allé chercher ...  
\- Je ne suis pas loin ...

Il arrive d'un pas lent et se rassoie à coté d'Ino:

\- Donc on s'en va se soir ?  
\- Oui, désolé mais on ne peut pas vous gardé plus longtemps.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave c'était un plaisir.  
\- Pour nous aussi.  
\- J'aimerais bien récupéré mes affaires.  
\- Naruto ...

Sasuke se lève, Naruto le suit. Les filles restent seules. Le brun entre dans son bureau suivit du blond, il se jette sur son sac. Regarde les messages et autres. Tout le monde est inquiet pour Ino et lui. Sasuke s'assoie tranquillement dans son fauteuil. En ce moment il n'est pas loin de 15h30. Il regarde son portable et il reçoit un appelle, il décroche avec le sourire:

\- Allô ?  
\- Mec ! Ah c'est trop bien t'es vivant !  
\- T'es bête !  
\- Non sérieux l'autre gars ma fait flippé grave !  
\- Quel gars ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ... mais il était bizarre.

Naruto dévisage Sasuke qui fait l'innocent. Il s'assoie sur un fauteuil en face du brun:

\- Ouais je sais de qui il s'agit, c'est mon sauveur.  
\- Mais sérieux il t'est arrivé quoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il lui est arrivé:

\- On s'est fait kidnappé.  
\- Oh ! Merde ! Ça va ?  
\- Ouais ça va, juste des mecs fou qui veulent de l'argent. Mais mon sauveteur est arrivé à temps.  
\- Ils sont complètement défoncés pour agresser des lycéens en leurs demandant de l'argent ... l'important c'est que tu sois en vie avec Ino ! Vous nous manqué trop !  
\- Vous aussi ! J'ai trop hâte de revoir ta tête de petit monstre !  
\- Ouais ouais ... sinon t'es où ? Tu reviens quand ?

Naruto sourit, Sasuke le regarde du coin de l'œil :

\- Je suis dans une maison de riche ! J'arrive se soir !  
\- Tu te foule pas pour trouvé des sauveur comme ça toi ça va ! Bon on est chez toi se soir et il y aura une surprise !  
\- C'est plus une surprise si tu me dis que la surprise c'est vous ! Baka !  
\- On se fait une soirée ça fait super longtemps ?  
\- Prépare tout on arrive !

Ils se marrent tout les deux et Sasuke bouillonne de rage:

\- Je te laisse on se voit plus tard.  
\- Yep !

Il raccroche et remet son attention sur Sasuke:

\- Tu as une carte de la région ?  
\- Je vais te chercher ça.

Il part tranquillement et revient à la seconde d'après:

\- T'as fait vite !

Sasuke ne relève pas et étale la carte:

\- Nous somme ici.  
\- Vous êtes loin ! On habite là à la capitale de Konoha.  
\- On vous a retrouvé pas loin de la frontière.  
\- Wow il y a de la marche.  
\- Hm. T'es déjà monté sur une moto ?  
\- Non, pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu vas rentrer à moto.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ouais, tu monte avec moi et ta sœur monte avec quelqu'un d'autre on vous accompagne.  
\- Et vous roulé à combien ?  
\- Perso, je n'ai pas de limite. Mais sinon 150 ou 200 km/h.  
\- Vous êtes malade !

On frappe à la porte:

\- Entrez !  
\- Les motos sont prêtes.  
\- Je ne veux pas mourir, je suis jeune !

Sasuke pouf de rire:

\- Pourquoi il rigole ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. _"Si je sais mais je ne peux rien dire"_

Personne dit plus rien, il y a juste Sasuke qui se marre. Mais il se lève d'un seul coup:

\- En piste !

Suite


End file.
